El Inicio de Algo Bello
by angelmko
Summary: Ash no puede dormir. Una repentina idea invade su mente, llevándolo a hacer un viaje que no tenía planeado hacer. Oneshot, Pearlshipping.


Hola, este es mi segundo fic en FanFiction, el primero de Pokémon. Este fanfic también está en mi cuenta en un foro, no haré publicidad, solo decidí traerlo aquí en su versión mejorada. Disfrutenlo y dejen sus reviews.

Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. (Si fuese así esto ya hubiera pasado)

* * *

Es de madrugada, las dos de la mañana para ser exacto, me muevo de izquierda a derecha en mi cama, no consigo dormir, pues algo da vueltas en mi cabeza, me levanto de mi cama y me asomo a la ventana, todo está tranquilo en la noche que yace sobre Pueblo Paleta, los únicos despiertos son los Hoothoot , quienes vigilan el suelo en busca de algún gusano, me pongo mi ropa de siempre y me dirijo a la cocina, esta vez no es por comida, es por un café que me ayude a soportar la noche en espera de la mañana, enciendo la cafetera y me siento en una silla a aguardar el momento que la cafetera me indique que mi bebida está lista, no pasa mucho tiempo, el café está listo, tomo una taza de la estantería y en ella sirvo esa bebida que lleva el mismo nombre que el color que le da pigmentación.

Me dirijo a la sala, quiero ver si hay algo en la TV que haga que aquel pensamiento se aleje de mí, 1, 3, 50, 240 canales y nada que ver, típico de la programación nocturna, llego a un canal donde está un documental sobre la región Sinnoh, muestran uno a uno los pueblos y ciudades de aquella región, Jubilo, Flor Aroma, etc., etc…, tiempo después comienzan a salir imágenes que tengo muy bien guardadas en mi memoria, sigo con mis pensamientos, ahora más que nunca, al menos hasta que la voz de aquel programa anuncia el lugar de donde provenían aquellas imágenes, "Y en estos momentos están viendo imágenes de Pueblo Hojas Gemelas", decía la voz y bla, bla, bla…

¡Un minuto!, ¿quién es esa chica que esta parada frente a esa casa?, ¿acaso eres tú, la causante de mi insomnio? , no hay duda, cuando uno menos quiere ver a una persona, es cuando esta aparece hasta en tu sopa a través de situaciones realmente inverosímiles, ahora ese pensamiento se ha extinguido, pero inmediatamente uno nuevo invade mi mente, actuando tal vez por instinto, subo a mi habitación, reúno algunas cosas que pueden ayudarme en un viaje que no tenía planeado hacer y tomo mi cuaderno, en el, comienzo a escribir una nota para mi madre, la nota dice "Salí a Sinnoh, no te preocupes, volveré pronto, estaré bien. Te quiere Ash", arranco la hoja con la nota y la dejo en mi cama, tomo la mochila junto con mi cartera, me dirijo al teléfono y llamo a un taxi, salgo de la casa a esperarlo, 2 minutos después veo frente a mí un par de faros, el taxi ha llegado.

Buenas noches joven, ¿a dónde quiere ir? – dice el taxista apenas entro al auto

Al aeropuerto por favor – contesto con una voz firme, camino al aeropuerto veo los faros de la calle, árboles y uno que otro pokemon nocturno, tan perdido en el viaje he quedado que no me doy cuenta cuando llegamos al aeropuerto.

Son 20 dólares- me dice el taxista

Tomo mi cartera y saco de la misma un billete con esa denominación y unas monedas como propina, agradezco el servicio y salgo del auto, he llegado al aeropuerto, camino hacia la entrada y al entrar me dirijo a el mostrador de una aerolínea.

Buenas noches señor, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? – me dice la chica que atiende

¿Cuándo sale el próximo vuelo a Sinnoh? – Pregunto para ver si hay algún vuelo disponible

El próximo vuelo sale en 4 horas, aún tengo pasajes, ¿desea alguno? – Me responde sumamente gentil

Si, uno por favor – seguido, la señorita me pide algunos datos y el dinero del pasaje

Listo, aquí tiene su pase de abordar – dice dándome un boleto, le agradezco y voy a la sala de espera.

Las horas pasan lentamente, pareciera que el reloj de aquella sala quisiera jugarme una, saco una consola de videojuegos portátil de mi mochila y comienzo a jugar un título de fútbol después de varios encuentros, que actualmente estoy jugando va así: Charmanders de Pueblo Paleta 2, Voltorbs de Malvadona 1, minuto 89, escucho un sonido, pero no es el silbatazo final, es la voz del aeropuerto que avisa que el vuelo que me llevara a Sinnoh está listo para ser abordado por los pasajeros, apago la consola y la meto en la mochila para posteriormente ponerla en mi espalda, al llegar a la puerta numero 6 me piden que me quite la mochila y la ponga en la banda para que sea revisada, así mismo me piden el boleto.

Ya se han cerciorado de que la mochila no contiene nada no permitido, así que me dejan pasar, comienzo a caminar en el pasillo cuando de repente me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, más no entiendo para que lo hago, ¿Para verte? ¿O para decirte algo?, sacudo mi cabeza y sigo caminando, ya veré eso en el avión, pues ya es tarde para dar paso para atrás…literalmente, porque los demás pasajeros me impiden ir hacia atrás.

Allí estoy yo, Ash Ketchup, parado frente a un enorme avión Boeing 787, el sol ha comenzado a salir en el horizonte, tomo las escaleras para llegar al avión, ya en el interior busco el asiento numero 25A, siguiendo los otros números por fin llego al mío, tomo asiento y sin darme cuenta quedo profundamente dormido.

Qué curioso, no recuerdo haber despertado – digo mientras veo a mi alrededor un fondo blanco brilloso solamente

¿Estoy muerto? – pregunto a la nada

No, no lo estás – respondiendo mi pregunta de manera sorpresiva una voz masculina, no sé de dónde viene la voz, pero sé algo, la voz es tranquilizante

Verás Ash, estás pasando por un momento en el que tu corazón te está guiando, no desobedezcas sus órdenes, pues lo único que ganarías sería quedar herido- me dice la voz

Pero, ¿quién eres? – Pregunto

Para saber quién soy debes mirar dentro de ti – me dice mientras el tono de aquella voz va disminuyendo y el fondo blanco comienza a tornarse negro.

Sin avisar despierto en el avión mientras se anuncia la llegada a Sinnoh, "…gracias por su preferencia", es lo único que alcanzo a escuchar, el avión ha aterrizado, así que tomo mi mochila y me dirijo a la salida para llegar a un sitio de taxis, es ya la una de la tarde en Sinnoh, subo a un taxi y le indico que voy al centro de Pueblo Hojas Gemelas, pues creo que será mejor relajarme antes de ir a su casa, el conductor acelera al mismo tiempo que mi corazón, aún no he decidido que haré cuando la tenga frente a frente, creo que dejaré de pensar en eso, pues si lo pienso tal vez no salgan las cosas como quiero que pasen, el chofer conduce rápidamente, así que en menos de 30 minutos he arribado a Hojas Gemelas.

Gracias, que tenga un buen día – digo al bajarme de la unidad después de pagar la tarifa

El centro de Hojas Gemelas ha cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que estuve ahí, hay árboles en la plaza y niños corriendo con sus preocupadas madres detrás, en fin, estoy tratando de tomarme un tiempo mientras acomodo mis pensamientos, pero sin previo aviso, frente a mí una chica, una chica de ojos y cabellos azules, blusa negra y con botas y falda rosa, mi corazón ha pasado de 78 pulsaciones por minuto a 85, casi al borde de una taquicardia… ¡oh dios!, me has visto, me sonríes, me saludas de lejos, vienes hacia mí, ¿que hago?

Que gusto verte – me dices sumamente feliz, mientras mi pulso ahora está en 87, mis manos sudan y tartamudeo mientras te respondo

Igualmente Dawn, ¿co-co-como has estado? – Digo nerviosamente

Excelente, pero oye, te ves algo pálido, ¿estás bien? - me dices al notar que mi tono de piel se ha aclarado 5 tonos en un segundo

Si, estoy bien – trato de calmarme, ya estas frente a mi ¿ahora que se supone que haga?

¿Qué haces aquí? – Me preguntas sorprendida

Vine a ver al profesor Serbal y mi madre me ha encargado algunas bayas de aquí - ¿Cómo diablos pude haber mentido sin pensar?

Ah, ya veo – me dices mientras agachas la mirada, ¿acaso esperabas otra respuesta?, ¿Por qué de estar tan feliz de verme pasaste a estar triste en una fracción de segundos?, ¿que pasa aquí?

¿Y ya te vas? – Preguntas sin dejar de mirar el piso

No, acabo de llegar hoy, decidí que era mejor primero venir a Hojas Gemelas - apenas he terminado de decir "Gemelas", y de alguna forma extraña tu mirada está retornando hacia mí, esta vez tus lindos ojos se han tornado más brillosos de lo habitual, no puedo soportarlo más, debo hacer algo ya...

¿Que ha pasado aquí?, es como si estuviese volviendo después de estar fuera de mí, no recuerdo nada, ¿que estoy haciendo?... es demasiado tarde, mis labios están unidos a los tuyos en un beso, ¿cuándo lo hice?, sin embargo no me molesta, todo lo contrario, estoy disfrutándolo segundo a segundo, ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos así?... no lo sé y no me importa, no quiero que este momento termine nunca, pero todo lo que comienza, termina, ambos apartamos los labios del otro, nos miramos fijamente y sonreímos, no decimos ni una sola palabra, me acerco a ti y te tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar, ¿hacia dónde vamos?, a escribir el futuro juntos, porque este es solo el inicio…**_el inicio de algo bello._**


End file.
